dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Basketball 2K
New Basketball 2K (known as NB2K) is a series of basketball sports simulation video games. The premise of each game in the series is to emulate the sport of basketball like NBA 2K, but focused on less-known players/teams in the Philippines, but also includes popular/old and "meme" players. The series was published by FilipinoGamers and Filipino2K Sports, under Take-Two Interactive. It is one of the games developed by these companies, the other is PBA 2K. It was originally released on November 25, 2009. Gameplay Each N2K series strives to emulate the UNTV Cup, UAAP Basketball, ASEAN Basketball League, Maharlika Pilipinas Basketball League, PBA D-League, and CBA Pilipinas, NCAA Basketball, and present improvements over the previous installments. As such, gameplay simulates a typical game of basketball, with the player controlling an entire team or a select player; objectives coincide with the rules of basketball and presentation coincides with the teams of the league you are playing (but when the teams fight with the teams that are not in the league of the other team, it resembles the actual PBA games). Various game modes have been featured in the series, allowing for gameplay variety. Numerous elements of the games feature customizable options. There is also fictional teams, such as the Meme Pilipinas team. Games * New Basketball 2K * New Basketball 2K1 * New Basketball 2K2 * New Basketball 2K3 * New Basketball 2K4 * New Basketball 2K5 * New Basketball 2K6 * New Basketball 2k7 * New Basketball 2k8 * New Basketball 2k9 * New Basketball 2k10 Teams Real teams * UNTV Cup teams The UNTV Cup is a men's charity basketball league organized in the Philippines. Twelve basketball teams organized by government agencies and guested by celebrities and ex-pro and amateur players compete in the league. This team was introduced in New Basketball 2K5. Includes the All-Star team. * UAAP Basketball teams The University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) holds its basketball tournaments from September to December. Basketball is a mandatory sport in the UAAP. All eight universities participate in the Men's, Women's, and Juniors (Boys') tournaments. In NB2K, there are four separate teams, UAAP Men, UAAP Women, UAAP Junior, and UAAP All-Star. * The ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) teams ABL is a professional men's basketball league in East and Southeast Asia which includes five teams from Southeast Asian nations, one team from Hong Kong, two teams from Macau, and two teams from Taiwan. The league was proposed in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia and launched its inaugural season on 1 October 2009. Includes the All-Star team. * Maharlika Pilipinas Basketball League teams The Maharlika Pilipinas Basketball League (MPBL) is a regional men's semi-professional basketball league in the Philippines. Includes the All-Star team. * PBA D-League teams The PBA Developmental League, or PBA D-League, is the Philippine Basketball Association's official minor league basketball organization. Includes the all-star team. * CBA Pilipinas teams The Community Basketball Association (CBA – Pilipinas / CBA – Philippines) is a regional-based grassroots basketball tournament based in the Philippines. Founded in June 2018, the league aims to become an avenue to scout and expose young basketball players from various places across the country. Includes the all-star team. Old teams/legends * PBA Legends * MICAA Legends Fictional/made up with real people teams * Meme Pilipinas This team includes like Apollo Quiboloy, Dimples Romana (as Daniela Mondragon), Dante Gulapa and others. This is added in New Basketball 2K9. It updates in 2K10 adding Boy Abunda. * Non-Players Team This team includes the players that are not any basketball leagues but know playing basketball. Examples are Bong Go and Alan Cayetano. Former/defunct teams * Liga Pilipinas teams Liga Pilipinas was a regional basketball league in the Philippines. It is introduced in the first game and removed from 2K3 due to the folding of Liga Pilipinas Gallery images (1)2.jpeg|Duterte in 2K7 images (2)3.jpeg|Boy Abunda in 2K10